Demon Resident of Konoha
by acap88
Summary: One child is given the power of Kyubi, he is capable to stand toe-to-toe with any Jounin of Konoha, and considered as Konoha's most important asset. The downsize, he is a she now. Girl!Naru, Strong!Naru, One-Shot for now, might change in future.


OoOoO

This is another story where Naruto get changed into a girl story, I warned you. It is a **one-shot**.

OoOoO

Four years after the Attack from Kyubi.

"How's his, I mean her condition?" Sandaime asked the leader of the group of sealmasters who was tasked to check on Naruto's status.

"Strange, I must say. I never heard of a case where a boy can be, I could phrase it as, 'gender changed' into girl. Even reports from doctor said that the one in front of us is, well, a girl. Logically, this is an impossible feat."

"I see." Sandaime nodded slowly, his eyes still didn't let away from the sleeping girl in front of him, behind thick layers of glasses.

Inside the room, separated from outside world with several layers of walls made by glass, sealmasters are working hard to write numerous amounts of seal on the floor, walls and ceiling. Every inch inside the room were covered with seals written with inks, chalks and blood.

One girl was sleeping at the center of the room, surrounded with sealmasters sitting in odd placement. Seals were spreading out on her body, which was suppressed by the sealmasters with their chanting. One of the room occupant faints from exhaustion, and immediately be replaced with another sealmaster.

"Hokage-sama, one sealmaster from Yamanaka clan had tried to read her mind, however he nearly get insane just seeing the glimpse of memories inside her head." One of the sealmasters who just get out from the room quickly reports himself to Sandaime.

"What did he see?"

"He sees destructions, the death of our shinobi and short glimpse of our Yondaime standing on top of giant frog. He also see one man wearing a mask with a Sharingan, however the Sharingan is differ with the normal Sharingan the Uchiha have." He handed a paper with a drawing of Sharingan to Sandaime.

"Did he just see the memories of Kyubi?" Sandaime said bluntly, followed with gasps of surprise from the sealmasters inside the room.

"Is this means that Uchiha is responsible for the attack on Konoha?" Another sealmaster suggested.

"…"

"What about the Kyubi?"

"Well, the weird thing is that we cannot detect the presence of Kyubi inside the girl at all." The sealmaster scratched his head, he already feeling tired from working for days. The sealmasters started to chat among themselves.

"The Kyubi disappeared?"

"No, the girl still has the whisker."One young sealmaster pointed.

"Why the seal are spreading out to her body?"

"The seal was supposed to seal away Kyubi, right?"

"She might be the Kyubi itself?" Another sealmaster suggested bluntly. Suddenly, the leader of sealmaster snapped his finger, as if he just found out something.

"Hokage-sama, permission to speak?" The leader of the groups of sealmaster stands forward.

"Yes."

"I would suggest that our subject had somehow fused with Kyubi." Murmurs of surprise again filled the room.

"Explain." Sandaime demands explanation for the strange phenomenon that happened to their subject.

"The beast presence is missing from her body, however the characteristic are remain with her. The whiskers, seals expanding on her body, and some odd event which are can't be explained, because we aren't aware with the function of the seals on her body. That's the reason why the seal spreading out, she is the Kyubi itself. I'm guessing that the seal, somehow, fused the chakra pathway and slowly integrate the demon into the child. My theory is that Yondaime was trying to protect the child, by making him or her to be powerful enough to protect him/herself."

"I must say I'm impressed. The seal that was applied by Yondaime is considered to be difficult to make, much to think about it. Normally I would scream in agony for making this kind of seal, much to applying it. This is truly the masterpiece by our late Yondaime." The sealmaster stopped for the information to sink in, and continued with the gesture from Sandaime.

"Theoretically, she would have greater control on her chakra output, stamina, strength. In short, she is a perfect weapon. However, her personalities might suffer from fusion. We do not whether the demon does have emotion or not. Simply said, she might turns into a doll. A living doll completed with a human soul and physical appearance, with the characteristic of a demon and mindset. Simply said, she might be a hanyou."

"You said it before that she had just replaces the Kyubi, as she generally fused with it?"

"Yes, I guess. It's more like a combination between two entities, to be exact. However, I don't guarantee that she will be dangerous to us or not. She will see the world in different color; differ with a normal human do. She will just see everything in demon's point of view, I think. Remember, this is just like combining two minds inside one brain. The powerful mind will overcome the weak, by consuming it. She might snap, eventually."

"Then, I will make sure that will not happen. How to you know about this?"

"I do read some of Orochimaru's journal, and he happened to research similarly on this subject. As if he are planning to transfers his mind to another body."

"I see. Sealmaster, I thank you for your cooperation. You may leave"

The rest of sealmasters left the room silently while the leader of the group waits inside the room with Sandaime staring at the girl.

"Can her power be contained?"

"Well, I can give her some kind of limiter, it will be based on her will on how much she wants to use. Plus, with her agreement, we can let her decide the limiter will need your authorization or not. Simply, she needs your decision or agreement on using her power. Just give me some time; I need to contact Jiraiya for some pointers."

Sandaime silently watched the sealmasters finished their works on the girl, when suddenly he remembered something.

"What about her DNA test?" Sandaime enquired at his most trusted sealmaster. He immediately brought out a scroll containing the report from the hospital, and began reading it.

"Well, she **is** Uzumaki Naruto. As if she was originally girl from beginning, from her birth. We crossed her DNA, and well, she is the son- I mean daughter of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina."

"You all are already aware that her heredity status should be kept secret from outside of this room?" Sandaime looks at his sealmaster, who flinched at the killing intent emitted from the old man.

"I- I understand, Hokage-sama. I would remove the event from this night from my memories later. And we will move out away from Konoha just as planned."

"Good. Consider this as triple-S secret, people will want to get hold of Uzumaki Naruto if they know her secret. For now, I have to start an investigation on Uchiha, and removing certain information from hospital and others. Danzo will not miss this chance, only if I do nothing to stop him."

"Godspeed, Hokage-sama. I would like to stay and help you, but Danzo will get hold of me and my group if we stay any longer."

"I can't agree more."

OoOoO

Tensions are arising between the Konoha Council and Uchiha clan. Political blockades, reduced power in council prove to be the hint of coming coup de tat. Konoha is just shocked with the Hyuga kidnapping incident, and soon be shocked with another one. Uchiha Massacre happens, and one boy will show his cursed hatred to the world, by turning himself into an avenger.

And one child will show the world, the true uprising of a demonic being. How?

Well, he just turned into a super dangerous emotionless demonic being, of course. The downside is; he is a she now.

OoOoO

Thirteen years after the Attack of Kyubi.

One lone Uchiha, survivor from the tragic Uchiha massacre, is brooding silently on his chair. He was waiting for his instructor to come and pick him away, away from this madness! Sitting next to him, a girl with a pink hair, the so-called 'President' of (when did he make one?) his fanclub. Both were waiting for their instructor to come and pick them. However, they already waiting for TWO hours, inside the classroom, doing NOTHING! Well, if you consider listening to endless tirade of praise, personal privacy and drools, those didn't count.

"Sasuke-kun, would you consider to have a date with me?"

"Hnn." The girl immediately gets the sign as no. It was 'Hnn' classified under number 399, meaning 'I don't think so'.

"Please? " The girl tries again, only to be answered with-

"Hnn." It's Number 401. 'Are you f***ing deaf? I said no already'.

Uchiha Sasuke 'hnn'ed for the umpteenth times, he could make a record for 'hnn'-ing too much for a person could do in a single day. Suddenly, his ears caught the sound of someone walking along the corridor. He immediately set his eyes on the door. His sudden interest was caught by his teammate, and she turned her head to the doors.

Then, the sound of a person walking was getting near and nearer, until it stopped. The door slowly opened, until it was wide enough for a person to get in. Suddenly, a girl stepped in.

Uchiha Sasuke doesn't know about girls very much; however he does agree that the girl who just stepped inside the classroom was a pretty one. She has shoulder long blonde hair, tied in ponytail, resembling one girl from Yamanaka clan. The most distinctive of her feature that she has a whisker-like birthmark on her cheek. At first glance, she would be the same height as Hyuga Hinata. Her cerulean blues eyes and blonde hair are not originated from Konoha, after all. There is not many blonde in Konoha, except Yamanaka clan, and he never know if there is someone with those eyes in Konoha.

She have the right attire for a true kunoichi, she was wearing black clothing. She even tied her Konoha headband on her forehead, covering a bit of her hair. For a ninja, she could be classified as a true kunoichi.

Compared to his teammate, Sakura was outmatched by this girl way much.

"Team Seven?" The girl suddenly asked them, Sasuke realized that she does have a low voice.

"Y-Yes." Sasuke answered, Sakura was still too busy analyzing the newcomer, or perhaps she was feeling jealous?

"I am assigned to this team as your teammate. Nice to meet you." The girl bowed her head a little, _a polite one_, Sasuke thought. _She the one Iruka-sensei spoke before…_

"_Iruka-sensei, why Team Seven only have two people, doesn't the usual team placement would be four men team?" Yamanaka Ino asked, clearly she is not happy with the arrangement of team placement._

"_Regarding that, this batch is having irregularities in passing student. Hence, Hokage-sama had decided to put one extra person into the batch." Iruka explained to the class._

"_Do we know this person? A boy or a girl?" Ino pushed more for answer, seething in anger as Sakura was dancing in joy for being in a same team as the precious 'Sasuke-kun'._

"_I don't know, either. He or she will report to Team Seven later, I guess. This person might be from previous Genin batch that didn't get a team, or lost a team."_

Somehow, he could recognize the girls movements, polite answers, even her ways of speak are too familiar.

_She resembles someone I do know, but who?_

Right before he could ask for her name, a mask wearing person suddenly comes into the room. That person is wearing a Jounin vest, the clear sign that he is the late instructor that was supposed to pick them up TWO hours ago! They noticed that his left eye was covered with Konoha headband, and a very weird, orange colored book on his right hand.

"Team Seven?"

A chorus of yes was his answer.

"I hate you."

Twitch, twitch. Two people have a same thought in their mind, _I would kill him!_

"Meet me on the roof."

With a single seal on his hand, he immediately went away in a smoke, leaving three children inside the classroom. Sighing in defeat, Sasuke stood up and started to walk to the roof, followed by Sakura.

The girl followed the example of the Jounin, she simply disappear from the room with a single poof.

OoOoO

"Since you guys already here, I believe some introduction would be adequate."

_He is a real bastard, isn't he? _Sakura thought inside her head. "Ano, how do we introduce ourselves?" Sakura puts on her cheerful, smart persona while she was screaming vulgarities inside her head.

"Smart one, pinkie. Well, basic introduction like your name, like, dislike, and dreams. I need to know you better." The person shrugged.

Confused, Sakura pushed on. "Should you show the example? You are our instructor, after all."

"Right… Let me see…" he scratches his cheek as he in deep thinking, "My name, Hatake Kakashi…"

"I like…things."

Sasuke could swear that he nearly face-palmed at the attitude of the new instructor.

"I have dislikes…"

Sakura could swear that she had just twitched her eyebrow extra inch more than usual.

"And I'm not obliged to tell my dream to you guys."

The 'other' girl's face remains stoic, as if there is nothing happened at all.

_He only told us his name!_

_Sucks to be him, _Sasuke and Sakura thought at the same time.

"You first, pinkie."

Sakura could swear that her eyebrow already twitched more than usual person do for a day, but she just ignored the 'name-calling'. _For now._

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I like…" She quickly glances to Sasuke, "My dream…" Suddenly, she giggled. It is a VERY perverted giggle, according to Kakashi's own dictionary of pervert's recognition. "And I hate Ino-pig, bullies, and…" She does a quick look on her 'rival-in-getting-Sasuke-program', who seems oblivious to the hate glare.

The blonde girl.

_A fangirl, huh? Oh god, do I kill too much people for me to be rewarded with a fangirl in MY TEAM?? _

_Well, another girl might be interesting. Why would Sandaime put her in my team, as she is completely trained by the ANBU? Is it the council's order to protect Uchiha heir? Or it was the wish from 'him'? After all, 'he' does a part in her training, I have heard._

_This might be troublesome…_

"Blondie."

"My name is Naruto. I have no likes and dislikes. My dream is to be with Hokage-sama until the day I die."

Simple introduction, Kakashi thought. He frowned; she is obviously loyal to Sandaime only, which mean trouble for the next successor. _Wonder who dare enough to be the Godaime…_

_Naruto, that's her name…_ Sasuke thought.

_Another one with a bastard attitude? What on earth happened? Did them just breed or what? And what kind of parents names their child with a ramen ingredient, anyway? _'Inner' Sakura spoke 'honestly' inside her mind, yet she still maintaining her 'cute, smart and elegant' persona.

Without being prompted, Sasuke continued.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have a few likes and dislikes. My ambition would be the revival of Uchiha clan and…" He paused a second "to kill a certain man." Right before he could boast his 'manly' attitude inside his mind, he was interrupted abruptly.

"Dramatically, I'm impressed." The Cyclops speaks his mind.

Sasuke and Sakura went face-faulted. They immediately glared to the source of interruption, a person named Hatake Kakashi. He is currently guilty for interrupting a dramatic effect, full of emotion and drama. He is also guilty for stopping an 'idol's famous brooding' (according to Sakura POV).

It is a taboo, to interrupt a person's emotional feeling spreading around. Believe me, it's suicidal.

"Enough with the introduction, I believe we should go straight to the point."

_It is your idea for introduction, anyway…_Sasuke and Sakura mumbled under their breath. Naruto remains stoic, as usual.

"Tomorrow, meet me at the Training Ground 7. We will have a survival test, where there is thirty percent of rate of passing. And if you fail "He paused for a dramatic effect to kicks in, "You will be sent back to ACADEMY for another year!"

"What!!!" Sakura screamed, while Sasuke stare to him like he had grown another head. _Is it on my right, or on my left shoulder? I wonder…it's so fun to tease the youngling, I should do this often!_ Kakashi do his trademark 'Eye-smile' number 1, 'I know something you not'.

_Correction. He is not a bastard; he IS an EVIL, SARCASTIC bastard! _Sasuke and Sakura frowned at the same time.

_What have I done to deserve this person as my instructor? Do I lack of hate to Itachi? _Sasuke thought.

_What have I done to deserve this, utterly bastard one-eyed Cyclops as my instructor? Do my love to Sasuke is not strong enough? _Sakura thought.

… Naruto thought.

"Well, let's end our meeting, okay. Remember, meet me at Training Ground 7, at 7 a.m. Oh, before I forgot "Kakashi again use his aura to generate dramatic effect, "I suggest you not to eat your breakfast. You might throw out. Ja ne." With that, he disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving three members of Team Seven behind.

Naruto soon followed suit, she disappeared and leaving two shocked members of Team Seven behind.

Sasuke soon realized that he opened his mouth wide enough for a fly feeling curious to do investigation inside his mouth. Right before the fly could enter, he closed his mouth and walks away from the roof, leaving one shocked member of Team Seven behind.

The last member of Team Seven is too shocked, that she forgot to ask Sasuke for a date.

OoOoO

7 a.m.

Sakura is the first to arrive. Followed by Sasuke, and Naruto.

8 a.m.

Sakura keep pestering Sasuke on everything, while Naruto sat back and relaxed.

9 a.m.

Simultaneous sounds of growls are coming from the member of Team Seven. Sakura keeps yawning once every minute. Sasuke keeps looking around for any sign of their instructor. Naruto, she remains stoic as usual. Kakashi's plan is working just as planned. Ku ku ku…

10 a.m.

"I know that I'm late, but this is…" Kakashi trailed, too surprised to see the conditions of Team Seven.

Underneath a tree, three children were deep sleeping, unaware of their surroundings. _Ah, the innocent of Youth. Mind if I corrupting them?_

"Just a little change in this and that "Kakashi puts the sleeping form of Sakura next to Sasuke, and set her hand on 'certain part' "and this will make a good blackmail material." He immediately brought out a camera from nowhere, and started taking photo on different angles. Smiling gleefully, he just noticed that Naruto already awake.

"Ah, you already awake, Naruto. Let wake up your teammates, okay?" Kakashi smiled underneath his mask, feeling a bit of regret for not taking photo of Naruto earlier with the rest of the team. _I will get more blackmail material after this, for sure!_

"Yes." Said Naruto. She gently shakes her teammates, which wakes Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura first reaction was –

"YOU ARE LATE!"

"Ah, I just crossed a path with a black cat, and I had to take another path. Suddenly, I realized that I get lost in the road of life."

The two lively members of Team Seven blinked hard at the excuse.

"That, is the lamest excuse I ever heard, you know?" Sakura commented, agreed with Sasuke.

Twitch.

"If you just said that you late for no reason, we can accept that. I'm happy for you to come here, even after hours of waiting, BUT, that was the lamest excuse I ever heard for lifetime! Lamest excuse for lifetime!" Sakura continued and repeated, with a bigger nod from Sasuke. Even Naruto nodded her head a little.

Twitch, twitch.

"Okayyy. Enough with the excuse, kids." He quickly brought out an alarm clock from his pack.

"Tada! This is a clock and I "as Kakashi tried to explain, Sakura interrupts him abruptly.

"You have a clock in your pack, and you still late? Again, you suck. Look, I'm happy for you to keep a clock inside your backpack but -" Suddenly, the area went dark with murderous aura fills the whole surrounding.

"Would you please let me finish my explanation?" Kakashi said sweetly, but they noticed a tiny vein bulged on his forehead.

"Please?" The 'noisy' member of Team Seven gulped, and nodded nervously.

"Okay." And the area went bright again, and he continued like nothing happened.

" I already set the clock's alarm for afternoon, and in the meantime, you have to take this" He jiggles two bells in front on them, and straps it on the bottom of his jacket "before the alarm rings. It is simple as that."

Sakura frowned. "There are only two bells."

"Exactly! And please come to me seriously, or you will get hurt." _Except you, Naruto. I don't want to end up at the hospital. I hope that Hokage-sama kind enough to remind her not to hurt me much…The last ANBU trainee who dare enough to challenge her if I'm not mistaken is still lying on the bed._

Naruto seems to read his mind, and nodded weakly at him.

"Won't you get hurt?" Sakura asked worriedly while Sasuke rolled his eyes at the foolish question.

"He is a Jounin, Sakura." _And I want always want to try my strength…_Thought Sasuke.

"Right. Well, should I say that the test is already started?" At his remark, all the three Genin instantly disappear into the forest, leaving Kakashi behind.

"Cheeky bastard. Huh, it's better for me to read Icha Icha, I guess." And he brought out a similar book from yesterday, and started to read it.

_He is just waiting for us there? _Sakura thought.

_He is insulting us! _Sasuke growled at the sight, he clearly angered with the bold attitude of his instructor.

"Well then, I will strike first!" Sasuke said, he charge forward to fight.

OoOoO

"You disappoint me."

Kakashi said to the head of Uchiha Sasuke, who was buried up to his neck. Said person clearly feeling angry right now, as he was defeated in just a few minutes!

"Hmm, I better to start searching for your teammate. You _ALONE_ can't defeat me, a Jounin." Kakashi drops a hint, hoping that they will catch the hidden meaning of the survival training.

"Hnn." (Translation: 'Is that a challenge?')

Kakashi immediately disappear, leaving a lone head of Uchiha Sasuke on the field. Minutes later, Sakura stumbled upon his head, and fainted.

_Useless girl, _Sasuke thought. _What did I do to deserve a useless girl in my team? Did my training is not enough?_

At the other side of training ground, Kakashi meet the last member of Team Seven. Standing in front of him was Naruto, who waits further instruction.

"What is your order?" Kakashi asked.

"By order of Konoha Council, with recommendation from Hokage-sama, plus honoring the wish from Uchiha Itachi, I would present in the newly established Team Seven for the protection of Uchiha Heir. I too will learn the concept of social with human, in regard of learning the way of human thinking. With warning from the leader of ROOT, I must never learn about emotion." Naruto said in one breath.

_Which means I cannot fail this team. _"Are you from ROOT?"

"I never join the organization, prevented by Hokage-sama. Still, I'm well versed in their doctrine."

"I see. Anything to add?"

"As I'm still under the order to protect the Hyuga Heiress, with your permission the protection could be stopped temporarily for the commitment to the team."

"Agreed. You already see the lousy teamwork this team has. We will do some team-bonding later. If any future conflict arises, you need to report back for the protection for the heiress. I can't let the Council think that I'm corrupting you, you know?"

"Yes. Hatake Kakashi is well known for his reputation for being late although he is among the top Jounin of Konoha. Some had disagreed that I was put under your charge."

"You don't have to be so blunt, actually." Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Yes, sir." Naruto nodded.

Kakashi sighed; this is going to be troublesome.

"Well, care for sparring? I need some refreshment, care to tone down your strength?" he asked, as he realized that he didn't have a good fight for months, and he itch for one right now.

"Yes sir. With order from Hokage-sama, the strength output will be down to 0 of 9 tails. Any chakra attack, chakra enhancement, ninjutsu, genjutsu and weaponry are prohibited. Only taijutsu is allowed. Taijutsu varies on ranks, will be increased according to the difficulty of the opponent."

Kakashi feels so relieved that no ultra super strength will hurt him this time. _Thank you, Hokage-sama!_

He set on a fighting posture, and began their match. As Naruto soon followed his example, he simply said,

"Start."

OoOoO

"That was a good fight, Naruto."

Both Kakashi and Naruto stopped both tries to catch their breath. The taijutsu match last longer than Kakashi thought. Thanks for his experience, and his Sharingan, he managed to fight toe to toe with Naruto, who clearly at disadvantage of experience. However, her small size and speed greatly contribute to her fighting technique.

"Naruto, what rank did you use against me?"

"As I expected, you are ranked among the top ten Jounin in Konoha. You already surpassed other Jounin in term of fighting technique, still, Maito Gai have the greatest Taijutsu expert in Konoha current record."

"Really? I need to get back to training, I suppose." Kakashi went eye-smiled at the statement. It feels nice to know that he still placed among the top Jounin of Konoha.

"Agreed. Your lack of training, plus your tardiness had diminished your clean record. Should I into the Maito Gai method, you would be defeated." And Kakashi went sweat-dropped at the remark.

"Again, you don't have to be honest in that." Kakashi said to Naruto.

"I'm sorry, sir." Her face clearly show no hint of apologize at all.

"Righttt. And please call me sensei from now." _What did I do to deserve me one honest, robot like student?? Am I acting too 'honest' with Obito when he was alive??_

Kakashi's eyebrows keep twitching at the whole time during the walk back to the rest of the team. He keeps mumbling about honest student, a very honest student and how he clearly fears one.

OoOoO

"Why am I getting tied to the post?"

Sakura whined at her current state. While both Naruto and Sasuke sat next to her, Kakashi instantly went into 'lecture mode'.

"You are tied because you never attempted to get the bell from me at all." Kakashi said nonchalantly as he jiggling the bell in front of them.

"Grr." Sakura growled, she obviously disagree for being tied.

"I'm happy to say that none of you will return to Academy "Sakura and Sasuke smiled "instead you will be dropped out from this ninja program."

"What!" Sakura screamed. From their faces, seems that Sakura and Sasuke didn't look happy at the moment.

"You didn't have the right quality to become a ninja. Tell me the reason why you guys are put in a three men squad?"

"So that they can do mission?" Sakura asked nervously.

"No." Kakashi bring out a signboard with a big NO written on it.

"To work together?" Sasuke tried his luck, and he was rewarded with a signboard with a big YES written on it.

"Yes. This training is supposed to promote teamwork, but any of you didn't catch it. You must see underneath the underneath."

Kakashi continue to lecture them on their weaknesses, the death of shinobi and others, after he finished he noticed the dejected looks on the face of two prominent members of Team Seven.

"Look, I'm going to give you guys another chance." Kakashi brought out two lunch boxes and gave them to Naruto and Sasuke. "Eat up. After you finished, we will do the training again. And don't feed Sakura. If you do, you fail. Here, my word is the rule." With that, he disappeared.

Both Naruto and Sasuke began to eat their lunch, when suddenly they heard a growling sound. They both turned their head to the source of the sound, and saw embarrassed Sakura smiled weakly at them. Naruto surprised them by trying to offer her lunch to Sakura.

"Naruto, what are you doing? If we get caught, he will fail us!" Sakura said.

Again, Naruto tries to 'shove' her lunch to Sakura's mouth, still Sakura stubborn enough to accept her offer. Naruto sighed and turned to Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san, please feed her. Haruno-san is not cooperating right now."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "Why should I feed her?"

"Given the special status of you inside her heart, it will be a great moral support for her if you do feed her. With extra team member who is…" she hesitated, but continued "durable enough to act as a bait Kakashi-sensei, we can formulate a plan to successfully take a bell from Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke blinked. _A weird way to speak…_

"By stealing his smut novel, the success percentage will increase for twenty percent –"

"Wait, what smut novel?" Sakura asked.

"Kakashi-sensei is widely known for his lateness, he also bear the record for holding the most civilian report for a Jounin should have. Most of the complaints portraying him as a 'porn-crazed man', as he casually read a novel written by Toad Sannin Jiraiya named Icha Icha Paradise in public."

"Icha Icha Paradise?" Both Sakura and Sasuke repeated.

"Icha Icha Paradise is a novel with a good story, however it is filled with se-"suddenly, a hand came out from nowhere, and shut Naruto's mouth.

"Ehehe…Kids should not know about that stuff." _What are you doing, you want Kurenai to castrates me?_

_I simply provide the information, as Anko-hime had said before, quote 'Our kids need better sex education'._

_Damn you, Anko! _"I already told you not to feed Sakura, right?" _Anko –hime?_

_She told me to call her that._

"_I_ said before, and you broke my rule?" Somehow, the surrounding went dark, although it was still afternoon.

The other two members shiver in fear of incoming explosion, until Kakashi said casually.

"You pass."

"Eh?" Kakashi snickered at the surprised look on their faces. _Priceless, _he thought. The dark clouds on the sky quickly replaced with clear sky.

"Well, let me explain…"

OoOoO

After explanation, Kakashi told the rest of the team that they are now officially Team Seven. As he dismisses them to report to Hokage, he was stopped by Naruto holding on a bit of his jacket.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"Right now, I have no place to stay. Other Jounin had expressed their agreement that I should stay with you."

_Sigh, I'm babysitting you now?_

"Actually, more like a temporary resident, as Anko-hime currently on mission, Kurenai-san committed to her team's affair. As my instructor, Hokage-sama permits me to stay under your surveillance."

"Grr…I still not forget that you stole one of my collection of Icha Icha." Kakashi pinches her cheek, he getting annoyed with his 'smart' student.

"It was a mission given by Anko-hime to test my stealth capabilities, and she is satisfied with my performance. Plus, why would you read such a low quality of smut?" Naruto stare at him with a disbelieving look.

"Icha Icha Paradise is not a low quality smut! It is a masterpiece of art! Icha Icha is the grand of literature, written by Jiraiya-sama!" Naruto stared at him, and said the magic word.

"You're pervert."

Kakashi instantly fells on the ground, his leg is still twitching even after Naruto left the clearing. Next to his was a note, 'I will sleep on your bed, please take a futon and sleep on the floor. Else, consider your Icha Icha collection is not safe anymore.'

"Hu~ what did I do to deserve this?? Minato-sensei!!! Help me, the innocent youth! Your daughter is killing me!!! Obito, please help me with my student's obsession with me because of your eyes!!!" Kakashi cried anime style, and he started to walk slowly to Hokage Tower. He need to report about his team, and rant about a certain student of his.

At the opposite side of Konoha, one Maito Gai sneezed suddenly.

Inside a seal, one Namikaze Minato laughed hysterically at the plight of his student.

Near a mountainous area, a ghost of Uchiha Obito sneezed suddenly, mucus coming out from his hollow left eye socket. _Damn, again? It's hard to clean the mucus; it must be Rin talking about me tehehe…_

Don't ask me how on spiritual world a ghost can sneeze. I have no idea, either.

OoOoO

"Kakashi-sensei, are you still awake?" Naruto said, looking over her shoulder to see Kakashi reading a book in the dark, illuminated by bright moonlight.

"Aa.." Kakashi answered lazily, he too occupied to read his beloved novel.

Suddenly, he was surprised to see his bed cover moved, and realized that Naruto already occupied the space inside his futon.

"Wha- hey, goes back to your bed." Kakashi ordered.

"No."

"Naruto." He says with a serious tone.

"You were a student to Yondaime, right?" Her sudden question surprised Kakashi.

"Yes. What do you want to know?"

"Can you tell me…a bit more about him?" Her expression softened, a bit more like embarrassed.

_Cute. Oh wai- Bad Kakashi, bad Kakashi. You're not going to be a cradle robber. _He mentally shook himself, and sighed.

"Hokage-sama did tell you about him, right?"

"Well, you suppose to be closer to him, I guess…" Naruto, for the time, never feel so longing to know more about her father.

Again, Kakashi sighed. He ruffled her hair a bit, and starts to do his own version of story-telling.

"Well then, I could tell you about our mission, the one that I cannot forget that Obito got scratched by a cat named Tora, wait, I prefer to put it as he being 'mauled' by Tora…"

OoOoO

The next morning.

"What are you doing?"

Kakashi asked to Naruto, who seems to be busy working on something.

"Oh, it's nothing actually. I just unmasked you while you were sleeping and take a picture of your face, nothing much." Naruto said casually.

"Okay. Uh, you WHAT??" Kakashi shocked, totally shocked. Naruto gave him a glimpse of the photo, and he tries to grab it from Naruto. However, Naruto quickly hide it inside her shirt, and jumped out from the apartment through window. She quickly landed on the roof, and turned to explains to Kakashi.

"Anko-hime blackmails me to take your photo unmasked; she said it was a bet with Kurenai-san. The winner will decide the loser to date with any person she chooses. Oh, please not be late on our first D-rank mission." With that, Naruto disappeared from the roof, leaving Kakashi in a shocked state.

"Curse you, ANKO!! Just you wait, I will get you this time! And you too, Naruto!" Inside his head, Kakashi already plans a month of D-ranked mission for his team to do, along with a plan to prank a certain snake mistress.

Meanwhile, at another part of Elemental Countries, one Snake mistress shivered suddenly. She was standing on a corpse of one missing nin, surrounded with numbers of dead bodies.

"Why suddenly I got a feeling that it's not a good choice to go back to Konoha right now?" she muttered.

OoOoO

AN: Surprisingly (Sadly is a proper term), this is only a **one-shot**. I just need quick refreshment on my writing skill; I hope that someone could give some pointers on my grammar. This story is un-beta, and I happily accept any critics. I still continuing my other story, but a minor story block is haunting me. Yeah, I also in need of beta readers for my other story, anyone could volunteer?

This is my preparation for a very, very long job resume. Please, grammar/good story-lover, please help me!

Again, grammar police, please help me!

FYI, Naruto is trained by most of Konoha Jounin, as Sandaime already explained to the rest of population that Kyubi is dead, but he didn't mention Naruto having the power of Kyubi now, except to Konoha Elders, including Danzo (after consideration of stopping Naruto from joining ROOT, and to avoid her prodigy-like capabilities from suspicious. Danzo surprisingly accept that, and he somehow believed that training Naruto would be essential to Konoha's safety (he thought that Naruto already didn't have any emotion, hence the ROOT training is obsolete. Yeah, Danzo is a bit OOC, although he is not mentioned.

Basically, Naruto is trained by most of Konoha's Jounin, yet she still sees everything in her own PoV. Anko is responsible for turning her into a prankster. Kurenai is teaching her manners, Asuma is training her in general term of fighting technique and strategies. Maito Gai had turned her into a taijutsu expert, only Kakashi the only top Jounin who didn't teach her yet. Due to her special connection to Sharingan, Naruto will be attracted to any Sharingan user. And she never meets Danzo yet, if you ask me. Will she have any feeling for Sasuke? We will see.

This story is for anyone who love gender-bended story, and I am a gender-bend story reader/freak, as I called myself.

Six months without update, and I deeply apologize for my laziness.

Is it just me, or the quality of story in fanfiction dot net is degrading?

OoOoO


End file.
